


Their Refrigerator Looked Like it Belonged to the Proud Mom of a Six Year Old Child.

by idkwriteshitdown



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwriteshitdown/pseuds/idkwriteshitdown
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings adjust to living together in the future.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Their Refrigerator Looked Like it Belonged to the Proud Mom of a Six Year Old Child.

It started off as a joke. Diego had drawn a particularly unflattering picture of Five after he flashed halfway down the stairs, fell down the rest of them, threw up and passed out on the foyer.

The picture in question was a crude drawing of a small figure dressed in the Umbrella Academy uniform lying on the floor with a bottle of alcohol next to it. There was also drawn on the ground a puddle of what was probably vomit. To top it all off there were stink lines coming off everything in the picture as well as a speech bubble that said, “I am stupid” written in blocky letters. Diego was very proud of his work. The next morning while his siblings were eating breakfast and Five was nursing his hangover with coffee Diego was finishing his masterpiece.

“Yah know Di,” Klaus said looking over his shoulder. “You’ve got some promise.”

“Thank you.” Diego said tongue sticking out in concentration as he shaded in the background.

Luther looked over the table at the paper. “I like the stink lines,” He said through a mouthful of eggs.

“Ew that’s gross. Close your mouth.” Klaus said as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

“What? You have food in your mouth right now.” Luther pointed. “Do you not see how hypocritical that is?”

“Both of you guys are disgusting.” Allison walked over putting out a plate of bacon. Luther wilted while Klaus laughed snagging one from the plate. “What are you drawing? Oh my gosh is that Five?” Allison giggled covering her mouth.

Five, who had been sipping his coffee and pointedly ignoring the conversation surrounding his more juvenile brothers looked up. “Is that who?” He popped over to Diego before grasping his head in pain. Swearing under his breath he grabbed on to the back of Diego’s chair straightening himself up and looked at the picture. The siblings waited in silence to see his reaction.

Five frowned. “What the fuck.” He lunged for the paper but Diego pushed himself out of the seat and held it out of reach. “Give it here.” He growled. 

“No.” He said backing up. “Dr. Huffman said that I should practice drawing out my feelings. You’ll just destroy it.” 

Dr. Huffman was his therapist. Actually Dr. Huffman was all of their therapists. Shortly after arriving back to the present day Vanya suggested that they all go see a therapist. ‘Dad had done a number on all of us and a therapist would be good for all of us to work out our issues,’ she had said. There was a lot of push back from the members of the family. Five thought there was nothing wrong with him. Klaus thought there was nothing that could be done that court mandated therapy didn’t already do. Luther was scared that they would bring up his now dead relationship with his sister. And Diego really didn’t want to see a therapist again. He had his introduction with the guys in the asylum in ‘63 and while he wasn’t scared he never wanted to see one again. 

In the end it was Allison who first agreed to therapy. It was the shaming, guilting, and pestering that finally got the others to trickle in after her. Luther was easy to convince. He’d do almost anything Allison told him to do. Klaus was next. Turns out having your dead brother be actually dead did not do wonders for your mental health. Vanya got Five to come, who after finding out over half his siblings were seeing the same doctor, became paranoid that they were talking about him. Diego held out the longest. It took being tricked into a group therapy session for him to agree. It was also the fact that one of his siblings ratted him out to Al who said he’d kick him out of the gym if he didn’t start therapy. 

Diego didn’t like therapy and he found out quickly that his stutter came back full force when ever he had to speak about the events of his childhood, much to his embarrassment. Therefore most of the sessions were spent with him stubbornly not talking. The drawing his feelings thing was a new method that Dr. Williams was having him try.

“Come on Diego. I just want to see a closer look at your drawing.” Five gave what was supposed to be a sweet smile but came off as frighteningly evil. 

“I’ll draw you a new improved one with more detail,” Diego teased. He had slowly relocated himself to the other side of the table. 

Five jumped up on the table and there was shrieking as the others grabbed their plates and saved what food they could. “Give me that picture,” He shouted.

“Never.” Diego ran.

“What is going on here?”

Everyone froze. “Good morning mom.” They chorused in unison.

“Good morning dears.” She smiled at them. “Five, you know you aren’t supposed to be standing on the table. Now what was all this noise about?” 

Five straightened out his clothes and, with all the pose of the 58 year old man he was not acting like, stepped down off the table. “Diego was just about to show me this lovely picture he drew.” he walked over the two.

Grace looked at Diego who suddenly found his shoes very interesting. “You drew a picture? Let me see.”

Klaus snickered and Diego glared at him. “I don’t really think you need to see it.” He said. “It’s not that good.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure you’re a great artist.” She smiled at him and Five smiled smugly as Diego reluctantly handed the sheet of paper to her. “Oh this is a great drawing sweetie.”

“What?!” echoed through the room. 

“Mom? Did you see what he drew?” Five asked incredulously.

“Lay off Five.” Diego beamed. “Obviously I’m a great artist. Isn’t that right Mom?”

“My little Picasso.” She reached up to ruffle Diego’s hair. “I think this would go great on the fridge don’t you think.”

Across the room the three other siblings had descended into poorly concealed laughter.

“Mom. You can’t be serious.” Five followed them to the fridge. “You aren’t going to put that on there are you?” “Yes I am. I love all the things my children create.” She placed a magnet on top of the picture and then straightened it out. Beside her Diego stuck his tongue out at him. “I better not see you remove this either. Maybe with that up there it’ll serve as a reminder for you to watch your drinking.” 

The room went silent. Five watched open mouth as she left the room. Seconds later laughter erupted. 

“Holy shit bro. She got you good.” Luther gasped, hunched over his food.

“Serve as a reminder? Who knew Mom was such a savage?” Klaus laughed from his spot on the floor.

“I’m sure Dr. Williams can help you work through that absolute betrayal you faced.” Allison said between giggles.

Five closed his mouth and glared at Diego who was looking at him with a shit eating grin. “This is not over”.

“Hey guys.” Vanya walked in with a yawn. She opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of orange juice. “What’s so funny?” she asked. She closed the fridge and stepped back towards the table before pausing and turning around again. “Is that Five?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what Diego drew check my [tumblr](https://idkwriteshitdown.tumblr.com/post/631363926333046785/diegos-drawing)


End file.
